My beloved Echochan
by cokeman
Summary: Vincent beat Echo half to death and left her in the streets to die. Oz finds her and takes her in. The story is better than the summery.


To be honest, Oz x Echo is my favorite pairing. I like Oz x Alice, but I prefer this one more. Why, because it's more interesting. The pairings I HATE are Vincent x Echo (I like Vincent and Zwei though) Oz x Gilbert (Just don't like any Yaoi stories is all, but I don't have anything against people who like it or those who write it) Vincent x Ada (I really hate that guy, he pisses me off. I hate him with a passion. I don't have anything against people who like him though, they can like who they want to)

So, just like to say real quickly, RATED M FOR A REASON. So don't like, violence, blood, gore, Vincent getting killed, lemons, and a weird author obsessed with emotionless anime chics, then don't read.

Also, I try to keep everyone in character all the time, if you notice someone really out of character, please tell me. I hate it when people put characters out of character just to make the story "work". Those people need to learn how to keep characters in character and still make a good story. It ruins stories when they do that, especially romance ones. It's not hard to do, just do research on them and their relationship with the character you want to pair them with, or research their personalities and how they act and use that to get them together and make a pair that no one has ever seen before. A few of my stories have characters out of character, but I have improved greatly since then and have been doing good so far as to keeping them in character, so to authors who put people out of character on purpose, don't get too out of control with it. Authors who do it by accident, keep trying and never give up and you will get it eventually.

Before I begin the story, I need to give a little background info that I won't mention in the story. Echo and Zwei were separated and given their own body. (Echo kept Zwei's old body and Zwei got a new, better one.) How I don't know and I don't care. (I might give a reason as to how in the story, but it is very unlikely) Just needed to mention that because there is a large possibility that I won't ever mention that in the story, so I didn't want anyone to get confused. Also, the mansion they are staying at is one of my own design, not one in the manga or anime at all. I've even mapped out the entire place on paper, every detail, every room and what's in it, every nook and cranny, so that I could have a little more fun with this story. Alright, enough talk, time to get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts, just the plot to this story, and a replica light saber, nothing more.

So here's chapter 1 of the best pairing for Pandora Hearts ever, Oz and Echo!

Chapter 1: My beloved Echo-chan

Oz didn't know whether to be happy or sad. Sure, from that day forward Echo was going to be living with them, but only because Vincent threw her away like a piece of garbage. She only made the slightest mistake, one that could be easily reversed, and he beat her half to death and threw her out on the streets. If Oz hadn't found her, who knows what would have happened to the poor girl. He felt sad that she got abused by him so badly, but he was happy to be living with her. Gilbert asked his brother why he did that to Echo, only to be told that he didn't need her anymore. Oz looked at the blood stained girl before him. The doctor had finished with her treatment and said she just needed a little rest. Oz was happy to hear that, but was still angry about how she got the way she was. She was bruised almost everywhere, especially her flawless face. Her beautiful, silvery white hair was stained crimson. She had cuts all over her body, the biggest one being on her stomach, where Vincent had slashed away at with his stupid scissors. He had hit her there with them at least eight times. Her slender arms were both broken, one her forearm was snapped in two, the other, her elbow was broken in some unknown way. Her legs were the only part of her body that made it out with just a few bumps and scratches. Oz trembled in anger; Vincent had no right to do what he did to her. She nearly died because he didn't need her, because he had no more use for her. It pissed Oz off, a lot. If he didn't need her, he could have just fired her, but instead he beat her severely and left her to die.

"Oz, it's getting late." Gil said, walking up to him. "You can come see her in the morning, she won't be going anywhere for a while." He said. Oz just shook his head.

"I won't leave until she wakes up." Oz said.

"Seaweed head is right, you need to sleep." Alice said, walking in.

"Don't worry, this chair is plenty comfy enough if I need to sleep." He said. Gil didn't feel like arguing, so he left and went to bed.

"Don't push yourself, ok?" Alice said before leaving. _'Don't worry, Alice.'_ Oz thought. _'I know my limits.'_ He looked back at Echo. He thought back to when he found her the way she was.

*Flashback*

Oz took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. It was a great day. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. People were out, shopping or just looking around. Kids were playing, getting into trouble when they broke something or bumped into someone by accident. Oz smiled and decided to head home, he had promised Gil he would be home in time for lunch. He turned around and started heading back to the mansion they were staying at. Since he had a little bit of time left, he decided to take a more scenic rout just for the fun of it.

He was the only one out, since Gil decided to stay at the mansion for some unknown reason and Alice was too tired to walk around and just stayed home and slept. He just kept walking forward, looking at everything around him, but not paying attention to what was in his path. He felt his foot hit something, and lost his balance, falling over.

"Ow... What was that?" He said, rubbing his head where he had hit it. He stood up and looked where he had walked. He took a step back, horrified at the sight. Echo was just lying there, completely covered in blood. "Echo-chan, are you alright? Say something." He cradled her in his arms. She didn't move or speak. Her chest was rising and falling very slowly and faintly and she seemed to be trembling violently. Not knowing what else to do, he picked her up as gently as he could and ran back to the mansion, making sure he didn't drop her. "GIL!" Oz shouted as he entered the maroon doors to the mansion.

"What is it, there's no need to yell?" Gil asked. He walked up to see Oz carrying a blood stained Echo. "What happened?" Gil asked, running up to his master.

"I don't know, I found her like this." Oz responded. "We need to get a doctor, now." Gil nodded and was off in a flash to find a good doctor. Oz took her upstairs and laid her down on his bed. "Echo-chan, what happened to you...?" Oz looked at the small maid, hopping she was alright. Oz waited with the young maid until Gil returned with a doctor.

"Oz, stay here, I need to tell Vincent what happened." Gil told him. Oz nodded and Gil ran off. Vincent had been in that city with them on an official job for Pandora. Lucky for them, the place he was staying at was really close, so there wasn't much of a walk.

"Well, she has suffered a tremendous amount of injuries, but she will make it, so there's no need to worry there." The doctor told Oz after he finished with her. "But, I'm afraid she won't be moving for a little while, so for now, you need to make sure she gets lots of rest. She is not to be allowed out of that bed for 2 days, understood?" The doctor looked at Oz with a serious face. Oz nodded, making the doctors face lighten up a bit. "Well, if you need me again, you know where to find me." He said, taking his leave. Just a few moments after the doctor left, Gil came back, with a horrified look on his face.

"What's wrong, Gil?" He asked.

"Vincent... He... He..." Gil trembled, either angry or afraid. "He was the one who did that to Echo." He finally said in a dark tone. Oz noticed Gil was wet and realized it was raining outside.

"Where is Vincent? Why did he do this?" Oz asked.

"I don't know either." Gil responded. "He was leaving when I caught him, he only had enough time to tell me that." Gil had a look of disgust on his face. "I'm planning on going back to Pandora so I can ask him in person. So, I might be gone for a day or two." He said. Oz nodded and Gil left, going to confront his brother.

*End Flashback*

It had been 3 days since then and Echo still hasn't woken up yet, worrying Oz. He put his head down on her bed beside her and closed his eyes, falling asleep. Oz awoke the next morning to find someone had put a blanket over him. He smiled, knowing it was most likely Gil. He sat up and looked at Echo, who was still sleeping. He smiled, happy to know she was at least still alive.

"Oz, I have breakfast for you." Gil said from behind. He handed him a plate that had bacon, scrambled eggs, and an English muffin. Oz ate them happily, giving the plate back to Gil, who in turn took it back to the kitchen. Oz turned around and looked back at Echo. A few seconds after he looked at her, she stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. The upper part of the walls were a light maroon, beautifully painted, sparing no expense in tone quality. A beautifully crafted wood seaming was below it, leading to a wood wall, each piece dark brown, the rings there were from the tree still visibility. There was a dresser in the corner just left of her, a gorgeous marble lamp stood on top of it along side a picture of Oz, Alice, Gil, Sherry, and Break inside a brilliant frame made from wood with a stunning silver lining going around the edges. She was laying on a king sized bed with an abundant of pillows on it, ranging from black, to maroon, to brown, to match the rooms color scheme. She looked to her right, to see Oz, his face seemed overjoyed by something, but she couldn't tell what it was. She tried to get up, but found herself unable to do so.

"Echo-chan!" Oz said, crawling across the bed toward her position, stopping a few inches before reaching her. "I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried." He smiled. She fought back a blush that wanted to form on her face.

"What happened?" She asked bluntly, showing almost no interest in her own question. Oz clenched his teeth and curled his fingers to make a fist.

"You don't remember?" He asked.

"All I remember was getting beat by Vincent." She said.

"Well, there's that and he just left you on the road side to die." Oz said. "If I hadn't found you when I did, who knows what would have happened." Oz went silent after he said that. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if he hadn't decided to take a different route home and hadn't tripped over her. Would someone else have found her on time, or would they have been too late?

"So, you were the one who saved me?" She asked, making no effort to show gratitude in her tone. "Thank you." She nodded her head a little, as she couldn't bow as she was at the moment. She could feel her face heat up, unable to hide the blush she was trying to hold back. Oz smiled, happy to know she was alright. He got off the bed and sat back in his chair. Even though her face was all beat up, it still hadn't lost any of it's beauty, something Oz took to heart. It wasn't every day that a rare beauty like her appeared.

"Oz, I brought some tea, would you like some?" Gil said walking in. He set a tray down on the desk just to the right of the door.

"That sounds nice. Would you like to have some as well, Echo-chan." He asked.

"It's just Echo. And... yes please." She said softly but without emotion, as usual.

"Good to see that your finally awake." Gil said as he poured them some tea. He gave them both to Oz, who took a sip of his. He set his down and got on the bed, going toward her. He put it up to her lips and she took a few sips, telling him when she was done. Her face turned red, embarrassed she had to be helped in such a way. She lied down, deciding to get more rest.

**TWO WEEK LATER**

Echo finished cleaning the room. She was still a little beaten, but had mostly recovered. Her elbow had healed, allowing her to use one arm and she could walk around easily, barely feeling any pain. Her one arm was still broken and she still had a large wound on her stomach, but she was able to move again none the less. She had actually been happy the last few days she was with them. She got to spend a lot of time with Oz, much to Alice's dismay. She was cared for by Gil, much to her charge-in. She even made friends with Alice, though she still denies it by saying she just pity's her.

She was also able to experience new emotions she was never able to have before. She felt angry that Vincent disowned her. But the most important emotion she had been feeling was love. She didn't know what it was, but when ever she was around Oz, her heart began to race and she got really nervous. All logic seemed to fail her and she found it hard to speak. Her legs would tremble and she couldn't even look him in the eyes. It didn't mean she didn't enjoy it though. Just spending time with him made her really happy, though she never showed it.

Oz seemed really happy that she was able to move again. The first thing he did with her when she was able to move again was take a bath with her. Gilbert didn't want to do it and Alice refused, making him the only one at the time who could do it. As much as she disliked it, she didn't have a choice, but he wasn't complaining though. He was able to wash all the blood off her, especially out of her beautiful hair. The only thing he found bad about it was trying his best not to get sexually excited. Seeing her exposed body was already enough to excite him, it didn't help that he was unable to avoid seeing her small breasts and her delicate womanhood as well. He wasn't trying to, but since she couldn't use her arms at that time, he had to wash her, making it impossible to avoid seeing those parts. Not that he had any complaints.

Echo got back in her bed; since she hadn't fully healed yet, she wasn't to be moving around too much. Gilbert brought her some food and some tea to drink.

"Thank you." She said. She hasn't shown much emotion, as usual, but she had been showing a little bit of emotion ever since she got there. Little by little, she has been showing more emotion, but only to an extent.

"If you need anything, just ask." Gilbert said, leaving the room.

"So, how are you feeling?" Oz walked in and sat down next to her bed.

"I'm fine." She said after a few minutes. Since she found it hard to speak around him, it took her a while to say something. He had been asking that question almost everyday and though she appreciated it, it was starting to get annoying. Even still, she never asked him to stop because she didn't want him to stop talking to her. Even though she usually didn't find anything they talked about interesting, she just liked spending the time with him. She ate the food that Gilbert had given her and placed the tray off to the side.

"Oz." Sherry came inside the room. She walked over to Echo's bed and pulled a chair up, sitting next to Oz. "So, what happened?" She asked, though she didn't like the answer he gave her. Break didn't like it either, but it did give him another reason to be mad at Vincent. He hated the guy already, but never thought he would actually go this far. It sickened him. Sherry just looked at her; the previously beaten girl didn't look as bad as she did before.

"So, what your saying is Vincent didn't want her anymore and so he beat her and left her to die, correct?" Break asked. Oz nodded. "Thank you Oz, that's all I needed to know." Break said, walking off. Oz could have sworn he heard Emily say 'Good job Blondie.' before they left, but decided to ignore it.

"Say, don't you think that was just a little bit cruel, Vincent-sama?" Zwei asked.

"Why do you care?" Vincent responded.

"I don't." Zwei just laughed. "I want to know why you didn't just kill her and put her out of her misery?"

"Because she deserved to suffer for what she did." He said in an emotionless tone.

"Was what she did really that bad?" She asked. Vincent shot her an enraged look, filled with blood lust. She just remained quiet, not wanting to anger him anymore.

"Well, I have to go, I have a date with Ada this afternoon. Don't want to be late." He said in a cheerful voice. He put on some nice clothes and walked out the door to meet with Ada.

TO BE CONTINUED...

There we go, chapter 1. I hope you liked it and review to tell me how much you liked it. Hope to hear from you soon. Oh, and sorry if I insulted anyone with what I said in the beginning. Anyway...

Review.


End file.
